Conventionally, when a user desires to access the content of a webpage of an enterprise or other organization, the user typically utilizes a web browser of a computer terminal, mobile device or similar apparatus to connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) and access the relevant webpage.
Often, the user may have questions regarding the features available on the webpage, and/or how to navigate the content of the webpage. For example, the user may have a specific question regarding whether a particular feature is available on the webpage and, if so, where that feature be found on the webpage. In such a situation, the user typically contacts a customer service representative of the organization (typically via telephone) and speaks to the customer service representative, who can attempt to answer the user's questions and direct them to the appropriate features that are available on the webpage. Since the discussion between the user and the customer service representative typically takes place over the phone, the customer service representative must usually describe orally to the user where on the webpage the appropriate features may be found.